5 Years Later/Transcript
Previously on The Originals Christopher: '''Son, you can't do this '''Vincent: '''He's hurt real bad because you got sloppy man. You did. '''Dahlia: '''This blade will cause unending agony. '''Hope: Incendia! Dominick: '''Take care of our daughter '''Charlie: Nick, please our daughter Dominic: ''' Ahh! Charlie and Chris's Safehouse '''Chris: Today, we free my son. looks happy and smiles Charlie: Today, if not tomorrow. Chris: No. Today Charlie: Don't you ever think that Liz would be better without them? gives Charlie a look Chris: Sometimes, but they are her family. Charlie: as you all say "Always & Forever" Chris: (Chuckles) Oh Charlie Chamberlain Compound Dominick: This is your way of holding me hostage, Frankenstein? Vincent: Dahlia's Orders Dominick: Iv'e missed how many years of my kid's life? Oh right 5. Vincent: Look. Not my choice. Dominick: You had a choice, and you choose to hurt me. Chris and Charlie's Safehouse Chris: I'm going to check on Liz runs up the stairs Elizabeth: Hey Grandpa! Smiles Chris: Hi Love Elizabeth: Where did mom go? Chris: She went to go get a surprise. Just for you. Dungeon/ Chamberlain Compound Dominick: Travis?! Travis: I'm right here. Travis: Look at you. You're a mess. Dominick: Nice to see you too. Dominick: It's been 5 years Travis: Without who?, your daughter? Dominick: Shut-up. When I see my daughter, she will run into my arms and she will know that I love her. Travis: Hmm Dominick: (Gasps) You're not real. Travis is dead. Travis: It's your mind. Dominick: Leave my head Abandoned Shed Charlie: I have all seven on the werewolf venom. Thomas: Good. I'll get started on a cure. shakes her head Man 1: Hands up werewolf is angry and transforms Man 2: Watchout! Charlie: I forgot. I didn't have my diner. Oh well. I guess you'll make good food. Right? Thomas: Charles, watch out Charlie: Ahhgh! raises his arm and sends the hunters away Charlie: Thanks taps Charlie's shoulder Charlie: Carson!? Carson: Care to put some clothes on love? Dungeon Dominick: Travis! Travis: Still here Dominick: Hate to admit but I'm scared Travis: you are afraid because you think your daughter will shun you? Dominick: Yes! Travis: You can choose. Either you are there to love her or she shuns you. Dominick: I'd kill anyone who'd harm her. Travis: See, you are wrong right there. Dominick: What? Travis: If you kill, you will activate your werewolf gene and then you will... Dominick: (Interrupts) I'll do what? Travis: Scare her. Dominick: I'll tell her that she doesn't have to fear me. Travis: Good-bye Dominick: Travis!? Abandoned Shed Carson: So, tell me, how is my niece? Charlie: Gosh. She's amazing. She's active and healthy. She has a power I don't understand. Carson: A child, after my own heart. Carson: We free Dominick. Today Charlie: Let's go get em. Elizabeth's Room is sweating and panting Chris: (Frightened) Elizabeth? Elizabeth: I had a bad dream. Chris: Come here sweetheart. It's okay. I ain't going anywhere. \**End\**